


Sail The Seas

by DawnCatWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Adventure, M/M, Many races, Pirates, Royalty Lance, Sailors, Slow Burn, Some Violance, adopted prince lance, captain shiro, orphan pirate keith, pirate keith, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnCatWriter/pseuds/DawnCatWriter
Summary: A boy named Lance who wants to adventure the seas get's his first trip to one of the kingdoms. Yet a surprise attack on the ship and crew changes his world and leads to him having to work with a pirate whom he finds out is named Keith. The two have to learn to get along and survive before they can get rescued.





	Sail The Seas

**Author's Note:**

> great thanks to @lyricalLoser for helping with editing and help with the story
> 
> This will take time so please be patient with updates

Waves crashed against the dark ledge of the cliff, before rolling back into the back into the water . Loud crashes could be heard from the top of that cliff. Birds cawing from the ledges they perched on, some flying above the roaring waves crashing into the rocks. Many of the white feathered birds moved away from those waves and landed in the more calm waters. Some flew further away, where they would land on a wooden platform, a dock. Some would be under it because around this time of day many of the sailors of the town would go out to fish or the big boats would set sail or ones would be coming back. The ones that did fly on the dock immediately flew off, the wood creaked along with loud thumping from the fast pace of heeled boots. A loud laughter came out from the squabble of caws and beating wings. A boy- well very well matured boy, standing at the edge of the dock, his short brown locks flowing in the wind. A shine in his ocean blue eyes as he looked at the open sea with a big smile. This was a lad who was excited to go on another voyage, to another place of Altea. Altea was made of many different lands, islands and small towns and kingdoms. The Altean kingdom was the main kingdom and city of Altea. The sub-kingdoms were Daibazaal, Nalquod, Rygnirath, and  
Dalterion Belt, which was made of small islands but all those belongs to that small kingdom. They were headed to Daibazall, a new place the boy has never been to before, mainly in his younger years.

That part of the kingdom was known to be dangerous not because of it being rockier, but a perfect place for pirates to hide and ambush unexpected ships, which is why he's never gone until now. He showed he was able to go and possibly help defend himself and the crew he was going with against the pirates if it ever came to that. Which he didn't want happening, but secretly he did because what boy at his age wouldn't want to go on a dangerous voyage and fight pirates. Most of the boys in town could only dream of it. Being a royal and the step-brother of Princess Allura, he was advised to go on this voyage, for him getting close of the age, he needed to see at least all of the kingdoms, and Daibazaal was one of them. A very important one at most. Since Zarkon had a son and all young royals were advised to meet each other to keep the peace and to get to know each other since they were the future of the kingdom. Which wasn't something he was looking forward to since Allura told him about Lotor and just hearing how her time with him made it seem all more boring and uncomfortable. Though, he was taught his manners so he couldn't be rude about it.

Loud thumps of boats were heard behind him, making him turn around to see who it was, it was his close friend Hunk, who was panting, catching his breath as he looked up at the tan teen. "Lance.....You gotta stop getting ahead of me like that..."

Lance let out a chuckle, "Sorry buddy, I got too excited, you know how much I love the water", he said softly as he turned to look a the rolling waves of water.

"You talk about it all the time, so is it hard not to know that. I still don't understand why you're excited about a sea trip...... it takes like two to three months to officially get there.... and there isn't really that much to do besides chores.", Hunk said with a few pauses for pants.

"Well I might get to see something interesting, most of the sea creatures are friendly. Maybe we get to see some mermaids!", Lance said with excitement at the end of his sentence.

"You know there isn't a likely chance since most of them live far underneath the water", Hunk said, crossing his arms as Lance made a disappointed expression but perked up a few seconds afterward. 

"Maybe not mermaids, but dolphins!", Lance then thought of a better creature and one he really loved, "Or maybe some sharks!!", his eyes had a slight sparkle in them.

"SHARKS!", Hunk said with genuine fear in his voice and a hint of confusion, "What's so exciting about seeing a shark!?"

"They're awesome! Some have amazing patterns and colors! Don't get me started on how fast they can attack and swim! And their teeth! I remember my father showing me some shark teeth he got when he used to go swimming with them with Blaytz", his eyes sparkled more from that memory, oh how he wanted to visit Blaytzs' kingdom again to get a chance to swim with a shark.

Hunk had a nervous and of course a shocked expression as he blinked a few times, "Okay then....", he let the shock wear off as he saw Lance look back at the water, he still never understood why the boy loved it so much, even after him explaining. Again long voyage and not much to do. Hunk easily got seasick, so it would be worse on him than the others on the crew. He opened his mouth to say something before he heard a whistle then someone yelling, "Mothership about to set sail! last chance for any remaining crew members to hop on, leaving in a few Vargas at the southern dock!". Both boys froze, they were at the northern dock... the both decided to sprint it-well more like bolt it. The two ran as fast as they could. Hunk, of course, got easily tired, wasn't fun carrying extra weight but he was doing decent so far as Lance was a few feet ahead as seagulls squawked and flew off as he ran past them. Some people moved out of the way when seeing him run. Some of course glared, but Lance didn't care.

He was not going to miss this voyage!

Not today and nothing will slow him down as he looked back to check on Hunk. He did still care for the other male, not wanting him to hurt himself as he ran looking at the signs that showed the directions, and following them on the wooden deck. Hunk was starting to pant hard at this point. After a few turns Lance saw the beautiful grey-blue with some whites and gold trimming, it was gorgeous! The white and gold made it look so pretty it was breathtaking, "Lance! Get your sorry arse up here!", a high pitch voice boomed making the tan teen look around before looking up and smiling, hearing Hunk hurry over and next to him, totally out of breath. 

"Hey, Pidgeon!", He yelled back at a young girl, who was wearings a long sleeve pale green shirt with a greyish green vest with gold trimming, with her hair pulled back by a headband.

The young girl made an annoyed face at the nickname he used, "Don't call me that!", she scowled, but had a small hint of being playful in her voice as Lance let out a small chuckle and quickly heading to the ramp that leads onto the ship. When looking up he saw Hunk was already at the top. He carefully walked up the ramp not wanting to fall or trip on anything as he did so. He soon got to the top where Pidge walked over. Hunk had already greeted her. Pidge gave a playful punch to Lance's arm and he slightly winces, but playfully made it seem like it hurt. Pretending to pout about and rub his arm making the girl roll her eyes with a small smile as she shook her head. Hunk shook his head as well. 

"Ready for our first voyage?", Pidge asked with a big smile, Lance has asked if she wanted to join weeks ago when the crew was being made. Pidge was pretty excited when he did and he liked seeing that same energy showing as he nodded with a smirk.

"You know it!", he said with pure excitement.

Hunk gave a soft, 'Yay', and was glad he didn't get scolded for it.

"I see you all are excited about the trip, especially you, your majesty", a low but soft voice said, making all three of them look to see who it was, and Lance felt his jaw drop when seeing who it came from. 'No way..'

Takashi Shirogane. Or known as Shiro.

The most well-known sailor and captain of many voyages out of all the kingdoms. Well dressed in the famous coat with the long coattails, that was a nice black color with a dark purple vest and a white dress shirt, it had lovely silver trimming on the black coat and vest. His charcoal black heeled boots making a small thump sound as he walked over to the three.

Lance couldn't believe it...the man he's looked up to since childhood was right here, captain of the voyage he was going on. Right here and up close. He felt so surprised at how well he was composing himself, he was trying to think of what to say, but he was so nervous to do so.

Thankfully Pidge spoke up, "Of course we are!"

Shiro let out a light chuckle, "That's good to hear. And it's a pleasure to have young lads like you on the crew, even you", he said to the young prince. It was always an honor to have a member of a royal family join and voyage, but Lance never felt like that, not until now. 

"It's great to be here, a-and it's... a-also nice to meet you, sir", Lance said with a slight stutter, and mentally cursed at himself for it, but his attention was brought back when he heard the older man chuckle again. A loud whistle was heard, "Well I got a crew to attend to, talk to you guys later. And I hope you enjoy the trip, your majesty.", he said with a bow and walked off to give orders.

Lance had let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He heard a chuckle from Pidge and Hunk. He began to feel the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks as Pidge chuckled out, "I've never seen you act like that before....and it was too good". He let out a small groan and looked away. 

"Shiro's his personal hero and has looked up to him for a long time". Hunk said with a grin as Lance whipped his head back too look at the two and his face growing darker in color. He gave a betrayed look to the other boy who giggled at this.

He couldn't deny it. The brunette crossed his arms and gave a slight pout. He watched as the ramp was pulled back, then listened to the orders that were given to the crew, before seeing Pidge and Hunk have dropped the topic to watch too.

He watched the older crew members hurry swiftly to the tasks they were told to do. They swiftly got them done like the sails were untied. Lance of course found interesting to watch as they climbed up the netting to get to the polls on the sides to get the sails lowered. Feeling the first jolt as the ship and he felt the excitement build up again knowing the voyage was just beginning. "Let's go check out the place". Pidge said and hurried off with hunk following and Lance took a moment before he followed the two with a big grin.

 

***

"Rise and shine, shitbags!"

A raven-haired lad jolted up from his sleep blinking slowly as he groaned softly. Hearing the shuffling of other people walking around grumbles and yawns were heard. A boy was in a hammock like his other crewmates.He sat up with perfect balance and felt something over his left eye.he kept his left eye closed as he opened his right eye. 

It was a braid he always had to redo whenever he fell asleep. It always got loses and would fall over his left eye. He took the small hair tie out, before he undid the braid. Once he got done with the braid he tied the end tightly. It was now out of the way.

"Kogane get your ass up and moving".The first mate yelled at the boy who rolled his eyes, before he got out of his hammock. He stretched a bit as he headed out of the sleeping quarters of the ship. Walking to the stairs feelings the soft breeze through the opening. He looked down, and started to fix his his shirt. Even the vest he was wearing. Running his fingers through his hair with a soft sigh-this was going to be a long day. 

He walked up the stairs and stretched his arms up, the framing was pretty tall, so he wouldn't bump his hands into it; they had pretty tall crewmates, so the framing had to be redone a few times to prevent them getting hurt. Most people think pirates are ruthless and heartless. Which wasn't all true. Sure his crew did seem very rude and aggressive, but these guys were mostly outcasts or survivors of war or prison. Hell he was orphaned at a young age, he looked at the floorboards and remembered a distant memory of his father.

He never really told anyone. His father was seen as a crazy man at times, but only when risking his lives for others. He always admired his father. Who never yelled or scolded at him for silly things and would be kind and gentle, but again firm if he got in trouble. He wanted to help people, since how could he be that heartless? He wasn't rich but pretty poor- his father could only be able to buy food.

He felt something hit his shoulder, it was rough, as he looked up to see the same person who did the wake-up call. Eric, this guy wasn't the most friendly of the crew, but he wasn't that mean.Of course being a lizard-like humanoid.His species was pretty neutral or a bit harsh with others. "Daydreaming I assume?", he asked, his voice graveled yet firm, his pupils narrowing to almost slits.

Keith didn't realize it and looked down rubbing the back of his neck a bit hearing a small 'tch', "Times up for that shit, start scrubbing the deck before joining for scout duty, and no slacking off or you get double the work, ya' hear?", he said as he turned, bright green eyes glaring as he waited for an answer from him.

"Yes sir", Keith said saluting to him before watching the tall lizard turn his head away and walking off to check on other things, while Keith walked to the main staff that held the lookout point at the top where scouts would watch from the top. The supplies were prepared there for the jobs the crew members had to do.The mop and pail full of water was there. He walked over and picked the pail up first before getting the mop. "Hey Eric, where should I start?". He called out to the first mate, who looked over from the conversation he was having and pointing with his long-claw."Start from the back then to the front". He then put his arm down and continued talking as Keith blinked. "Back to...front..", he murmured. The whole top deck. The raven-haired lad groaned softly as he walked to the back of the ship, muttering to himself wishing he could do something else that wouldn't really take almost all day... 

Though if he complained his workload would be doubled or added on, so he kept his mouth shut as he put the pail down. He looked around as he dunked the mop in a few times before he started clean the wooden floor.It was more rough and splintery. No longer smooth like it was before. He's been here for a while to know how much this ship was aging, but he did his best as he kept mopping. He felt pretty bored already, looking around every now and then and moving around to get to other spots. He would warn his fellow crew members about mopping, but they always manage not to listen and fell due to how slippery the wood was. It was annoying. Though he soon zoned off, and was in his own little world as he mopped the deck, hoping something interesting would happen so he wouldn't have to do this dumb job.  
***

Keith soon got half way of the top deck, wiping his brow a bit. They were allowed small breaks from time to time, and he looked up seeing the sun was almost halfway in the sky. Meal time was soon. He leaned on the end of the broom, chin resting on his hands.

A loud screech was heard, making him look up to see a bird circling the ship. He raised a brow a bit, not many bird made that sound nor flew around this area. He squinted his eyes to see if he could identify the shape of the bird. 

"It's a messenger hawk". One of the crew members announced

Keith looked up a bit confused, "You sure? I could just be a random bird". He flatly stated as he kept watching the bird circle around.

"I'm sure of it, I recognize that type of screech, not many birds that make that sound fly out this far-look!", The guy pointed up which Keith saw the bird begin to swoop down and toward the ship.

What could this mean? Could it be that mystery guy that always sent them requests and bounties. Even some people to assassinate certain people. The crew needed any amount of money they could get for food and supplies. Well only one way to find out and it was what the message the bird carried.

The captain walked out of the ship, the crew did respect each other, but for Keith, the captain wasn't a person he was willing to tolerate as much or at all for that matter.

Sendak. known for his cyborg's arm from a battle, he was heartless and cruel and yet some say he was an okay guy when it came to the crew, but he always felt like he had something else on his mind besides the crew.

He wore armored clothing most of the time, but work a coat with long coattails and it was neatly trimmed, and usually wore a cape over his robotic arm most the time, though this time he wasn't.

"What's going on?", Sendak asked sternly and glancing at everyone with his one working eye in a cold stare- the other eye was lost and he forever had a scar on the right side of his face.

The guy that spotted the hawk responded, "Messenger hawk sir", he said as Sendak put out his robotic arm as he let the hawk land on it. The letter tied with a purple ribbon with a golden stamping on it, to hold the ribbon in place. Everyone on deck had their attention on the captain, including Keith as they watched Sendak take the letter from the leg of the hawk and carefully took the seal and ribbon off.

Sendak began to read it and everyone seemed like they held their breath when he did, wondering.

What was the next order.....


End file.
